1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and devices for charging or recharging portable electronic devices. The present invention relates more specifically to interconnect devices appropriate for connecting and charging portable electronic devices from the electrical system associated with an electric powered wheelchair or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals that must regularly or occasionally utilize wheelchairs or scooters and the like, carry and use personal electronic devices in the nature of cell phones, smart phones, PDA devices, MP3 players, GPS devices, tablet computers, etc. The vast majority of these devices are battery powered with the batteries in the device being charged and recharged through an external cable connector extending to the device from a power source. The majority of cell phone and smart phone type devices utilize a standardized USB cable to connect the portable device to a power source. Although the various portable devices might utilize proprietary connectors, most utilize USB cables with USB connectors at the distal end of the charging cable so that the device may be alternately connected to a car charger (DC/DC) system or to a wall outlet (AC/DC) charger system. In this manner, many different types of portable electronic devices may be charged through the same standard USB cable. Currently, such USB charging systems are limited to a standard 110 VAC or 220 VAC wall outlet charging device, or to a 12 VDC automotive charging device. Such wall chargers and car chargers that utilize USB cables are well known.
Wheelchairs may take the form of manually operated or electrically operated. Electric wheelchairs and electric scooters are quite common, and have become the preferred mode of transportation for those that must utilize wheelchairs, even on an occasional basis. Most electric wheelchairs and scooters operate on an electric motor drive that derives its power from a re-chargeable battery system. Most electric wheelchairs and scooters utilize a charging system that connects the wheelchair to a power source through a standardized XLR type three pin connector. Under normal operation, the wheelchair user connects an external power source, typically a connection to a 110 or 220 volts electrical AC outlet that steps the voltage down to the 10-34 volts required for charging the re-chargeable battery system of the wheelchair. (Note: References to “wheelchairs” in the present application will be understood to include not only electric wheelchairs but other electric chairs, scooters, and wheeled seated transportation devices designed for individual use.)
Once an electric wheelchair is fully charged from an external power source, the re-chargeable battery system on the wheelchair retains a relatively significant charge capable of operating the drive system in the wheelchair for some period of time. The quantity of the charge and the current capable of being generated (the electrical power output) is relatively high for such electrical/electronic devices. The electrical systems typically found on wheelchairs must operate at such a relatively high power level because of the work that is required to transport the individual use over at least a typical day's movement, if not longer. In contrast, most personal portable electronic devices operate on relatively very low power consumption and as such the charge retained within the portable electronic device is relatively small. Likewise, the amount of electrical charge required to fully charge a portable electronic device is generally small in comparison to that required for an electric wheelchair. The respective sizes of the rechargeable batteries is a good indication of this difference.
It would be desirable therefore to be able to utilize a portion of the stored electric charge in an electric wheelchair to directly charge a portable personal electronic device. It would be desirable if such a transfer of electric charge could occur through existing charging systems for both the wheelchair and the personal portable electronic device. It would be desirable to have an interconnect device that was capable of drawing electric charge from a charged electric wheelchair system and directing it into a portable electronic device at a controlled rate and at suitable current and voltage levels. It would be desirable if such an interconnect device could be used by an individual in a wheelchair to easily charge their personal portable electronic devices such as cell phones, tablet computers, MP3 players, cameras, GPS devices, and so on.